epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Bunny
The Easter Bunny battled Genghis Khan in Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the rapper The Easter Bunny (also called the Easter Rabbit or Easter Hare) is a fictional character depicted as a rabbit bringing Easter eggs. Originating among German Lutherans, the Easter Hare originally played the role of a judge, evaluating whether children were good or disobedient in behavior at the start of the season of Eastertide. In legend, the creature carries colored eggs in his basket, candy and sometimes also toys to the homes of children, and as such shows similarities to Santa Claus, as they both bring gifts to children on the night before their respective holiday. The German Lutheran custom was first mentioned in Georg Franck von Frankenau's De ovis paschalibus (About Easter Eggs) in 1682 referring to an Alsace tradition of an Easter Hare bringing Easter Eggs. Hallmark has used him as a mascot during Easter. ERBoH Bio Hey y'all! The Easter Bunny, here! I'm the cute, little rabbit that hops into your home on Easter morning leaving baskets filled with colored eggs and candy for children! You lucky dogs! I was first introduced by Georg Franck von Franckenau in a book about an Easter Hare bringing Easter Eggs! Oh Georg, what a silly old man! You crazy! But I'm glad he invented me because what a wonderful life I've got! I work one day a year, people make chocolate statues of me and I'm in all sorts of movies! You guys, did you know I give eggs because they used to be forbidden during Lent, so on Easter Catholics went egg crazy? Wild, right?! Anyway, thanks for the holiday, Jesus! Hop, hop, hop! Lyrics 'Verse 1' How you gonna battle? I invented hip hopping! My little tail swinging and my big ears flopping! The Easter Bunny, baby, I deserve to be arrogant! You ugly, rapist, pelt-wearing barbarian! Oooh, what you gonna do? You've got a bucket on your head and a fu manchu! The Great Wall couldn't keep you out of China! Watch me rub my foot for luck and stick it right up your vagina! 'Verse 2' Take it easy, baby. No need for this meanness. We should keep it peaceful, homeboy, Jesus. I give people candy. You just like to pillage. Why don't you get out of my face and go back to your village? Gallery Easter Hat.png|The Easter Bunny wearing his hat Trivia *The Easter Bunny is the first non-human to rap, followed up by the Cat in the Hat, Things 1 & 2, and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. *He was the first holiday mascot to be used. *He is the first and only character so far to have the announcer sigh upon introducing him. *He is the first rapper whose title card reads different from the announcer announcing them. (The announcer says "The Easter Bunny" instead of "Easter Bunny") *The Easter Bunny was supposed to wear a hat, but it did not make into the final battle. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter Category:Character main pages